Point Value
An army card's point value comes into play while choosing your army and when figuring out scores at the end of the game. At the start of a game or at any point you receive reinforcements, you are given a set amount of points, which is treated like cash, with every figure/squad being worth a set price. While some figures are more expensive than others, they are often better than others. When building an army, the values of figures is especially important, particularly in tournaments. Choosing Your Army When picking an army, you may either draft or use a pre-made army. Whichever way you choose, you must create an army of a certain number of points, depending on the scenario. Scoring At the end of the pre set number of rounds, if there is no victor, then the player with the most number of points left on the battlefield wins. Partially destroyed squads still count as the whole point value. When placing destroyed common figures on an army card, you must fill up that whole army card before moving onto the next one. Figures by Point Value HeroScape Heroes 10 Points: Isamu, Otonashi 20 Points: Kyntela Gwyn, Marcu Esenwein 25 Points: Dumutef Guard, Swog Rider, Drow Chainfighter, Sahuagin Raider 30 Points: Eldgrim the Viking Champion, Guilty McCreech, Air Elemental, Black Wyrmling, Red Wyrmling, Water Elemental, White Wyrmling 35 Points: Blue Wyrmling, Earth Elemental, Fire Elemental 40 Points: Theracus 45 Points: Sonya Esenwein 50 Points: Arkmer, Brave Arrow, Iskra Esenwein, Me-Burq-Sa, Nerak 60 Points: Deadeye Dan, Shiori, Zetacron, Samuel Brown, Darrak Ambershard 65 Points: Johnny 'Shotgun' Sullivan 75 Points: James Murphy, Khosumet the Darklord 80 Points: Concan the Kyrie Warrior, Emirroon, Kumiko, Kelda the Kyrie Warrior, Raelin the Kyrie Warrior, Saylind the Kyrie Warrior, Finn the Viking Champion, Thorgrim the Viking Champion, Erevan Sunshadow, Estivara 90 Points: Atlaga the Kyrie Warrior, Chardris, Crixus, Empress Kiova, Ne-Gok-Sa, Parmenio, Retiarius, Sir Hawthorne, Warden 816, Brandis Skyhunter, Feral Troll, Heirloom 100 Points: Agent Carr, Deathwalker 7000, Gurei-Oni, Jorhdawn, Major X17, Marcus Decimus Gallus, Morsbane, Ornak, Sir Denrick, Syvarris, Tornak, Ana Karithon, Iron Golem, Mind Flayer Mastermind, Pelloth, Wyvern, Ogre Pulverizer 105 Points: Sir Gilbert 110 Points: Acolarh, Alastair MacDirk, Brunak, Dünd, Laglor, Migol Ironwill, Moriko, Ninjas of the Northern Wind, Sgt. Drake Alexander (Rise of the Valkyrie), Valguard, Mika Connour, Rhogar Dragonspine, Sharwin Wildborn, Evar Scarcarver 120 Points: Agent Skahen, Grimnak, Kaemon Awa, Krug, Raelin the Kyrie Warrior, Runa, Venoc Warlord, Fen Hydra, Kurrok the Elementalist, Mogrimm Forgehammer, Tandros Kreel, Torin, Siege 130 Points: Deathwalker 8000, Hatamoto Taro, Kee-Mo-Shi, Tul-Bak-Ra, Greater Ice Elemental 135 Points: Wo-Sa-Ga 140 Points: Deathwalker 9000, Master Win Chiu Woo, Sudema, Othkurik the Black Dragon, Werewolf Lord, Frost Giant of Morh, Eltahale 150 Points: Cyprien Esenwein, Major Q10, Mimring, Sir Dupuis, Ulginesh, Ogre Warhulk 160 Points: Marro Hive, Sonlen, Su-Bak-Na, Shurrak 170 Points: Sgt. Drake Alexander (Swarm of the Marro) 180 Points: Major Q9, Taelord the Kyrie Warrior 185 Points: Nilfheim, Sujoah, Zelrig 200 Points: Kato Katsuro, Spartacus 210 Points: Braxas, Charos 220 Points: Tor-Kul-Na 225 Points: Jotun HeroScape Squads 30 Points: Marrden Nagrubs 40 Points: Arrow Gruts, Ashigaru Spearmen, Blade Gruts, Deathreavers, Fyorlag Spiders, Omnicron Repulsors, Venoc Vipers 50 Points: Marro Dividers, Marro Drones, Marro Drudge, Marro Warriors, Rechets of Bogdan, Roman Legionnaires, Sacred Band, Tarn Viking Warriors, Warriors of Ashra, Goblin Cutters 55 Points: Roman Archers, Death Chasers of Thesk 60 Points: Ashigaru Riflemen, Blastatrons, Izumi Samurai, Marro Stingers, Zombies of Morindan, Greenscale Warriors, Death Knights of Valkrill 65 Points: Armoc Vipers, Tagawa Samurai Archers, Mezzodemon Warmongers 70 Points: 4th Massachusetts Line, Aubrien Archers, The Axegrinders of Burning Forge, Capuan Gladiators, Heavy Gruts, Knights of Weston, Mohican River Tribe, Zettian Guards, Deepwyrm Drow, Phantom Knights 75 Points: 10th Regiment of Foot, Anubian Wolves, Dzu-Teh, Horned Skull Brutes 80 Points: Gladiatrons, MacDirk Warriors, Shaolin Monks, Wolves of Badru, Warforged Soldiers 90 Points: Gorillinators, Marrden Hounds 100 Points: Deathstalkers, Elite Onyx Vipers, Kozuke Samurai, Krav Maga Agents, Microcorp Agents, Obsidian Guards, Omnicron Snipers, Shades of Bleakwoode, Granite Guardians, Quasatch Hunters 110 Points: Airborne Elite, Minions of Utgar, Ninjas of the Northern Wind, Protectors of Ullar, Sentinels of Jandar 120 Points: Nakita Agents, Tagawa Samurai, Templar Cavalry 130 Points: Grok Riders 140 Points: Einar Imperium Marvel Heroes 150 Points: Venom 160 Points: Spider-Man 190 Points: Red Skull 220 Points: Captain America 240 Points: Iron Man 245 Points: Doctor Doom 320 Points: Abomination, Silver Surfer 360 Points: Thanos 370 Points: Incredible HulkCategory:Unit Statistics